


Spinning Wheels

by Eternityscry



Series: Love is not Expendable [2]
Category: The Expendables (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-01 10:11:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternityscry/pseuds/Eternityscry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam didn't know what Lee did for a living, didn't need to know. She just know that when (if) he came back, he'd come to her. Sick, hurt or half-mad he came to her. He came home. And that was all she could ask for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Damn Phones

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so never done ANY thing like this before. Thought of a couple different ways to started it and eventually decided on this one. Leave feed back on it pleeeeeeeese! Tell me if you like it, tell me if you don't, tell me what I could have done different, just say something. Every comment helps me.

She gasped, jerking hard under his hands as she came. He pulled off and began to give gentle licks to her lips as she lay twitching. Sunlight streamed threw the blinds, falling across her naked chest, slick with sweat. He gave a faint smirk, remembering the first time he'd done this. It's been the first time anyone's head had been between her legs, she'd been apprehensive about letting him down there. Later she'd squeezed his head so hard between her thighs when she came he saw stars. Had he been weaker she'd of snapped his neck with the way she'd been jerking. When she'd calmed down, she'd peeked down at him pinned there between her legs, face dripping with her juices. She'd been mortified. He'd just laughed and leaned up to kiss her.He felt a gentle push at his shoulder. "Stop." she gasped out. "Stop. Lee, please.." she trailed off in a whine as he gave on last kiss to those swollen, twitching lips, before crawling up her body. 

He gazed at her. Cheeks flushed a deep red, hair strewn in disarray, lips as swollen and wet as the ones between her legs, dark eyes dilated with pleasure gazing back at him. She was gorgeous, amazing and all his. "Come here." She drew him down to rest flush against her. She gave him chastise kisses intermingled with licks to his chin and jaw, tasting the juices she'd left behind. His cock gave a hard throb. "I always make such a mess when you do that." She muttered. He chuckled "Shut up!" She smacked his shoulder lightly. "It's embarrassing. Never thought I'd be a squirter." He just laughed some more, rolling them onto their sides. "Just evidence of a job well done." He teased. "Like you need a bigger ego" She snorted. He pressed a kiss to her hair chuckling some more. "Besides, if you need evidence," she rolled over on top of him." I can think of something better." He groaned lowly as she shifted back bringing his dick flush against her sex. "Condom?" he questioned, as she rocked slowly back a forth. She muttered an affirmative, leaning forward to open the nightstand. Ripping on off the strand, she shifted back to sit on his thigh's. 

"Want to try something." He opened his eyes in time to she her place the condom in the "o" of her mouth and lean down. His eye's slammed to the back of his skull as she slowly rolled the condom down his shaft, pausing every now and again to suck or tongue at a sensitive spot. His vision refocused to her bobbing her head lightly, taking him all the way to the back of her throat and felt her swallow around him. "Sam." He growled, warningly, only to feel her smile around a mouthful of his cock. He could feel his balls tighten. "Sam." She slowly drew herself up and released him with a pop. " Just giving you a warm up." she giggled as she shifted forward to hover above his cock. "If you're not careful, it'll be the main event." His hands drifted up to cradle her hips. 

She gave a soft sigh and her eyes fluttered closed as she sank onto him. They paused briefly to feel her flutter around him. "Lee." she breathed, rocking slightly. "When your ready." His voice was a hoarse, strangled sound. She whined sharply as he started moving, hands braced on his chest, finger tangling with his dog tags. Soft gapes and whimpers forced there way out of her lips as she moved with him. It was a slow gentle pace, nothing like earlier. When he'd woken with a full stomach, a head full of memories and her curled up beside him. He'd taken her hard and fast, left bruises that would last for days as she's screamed her pleasure in his ears. With the mantra of "careful, careful." rushing thru his head. Didn't want to hurt her, brake her, just needed something more then the memories that clouded his head. That had been pure sex. Heavy, hot mind numbing sex. But this, this gentle motion, her soft breathless voice drifting to his ears, was something else entirely. 

She leaned forward, bracing herself above him on her forearms. "Lee." she breathed against his jaw. "Lee." She said his name like a prayer, like it was something precious to her. She leaned down to kiss him, trapping his tags between her breast. "Lee." He tightened his grip on her bruised hips as he thrust harder, hearing the bed creak lightly. "Please." He rolled them, shifting her under him, wrapping himself around her, hiding her from the world that would take her from him in a heart beat. She wrapped her legs high on his waist, locked her arms around his neck, keeping him close. She gasped against his shoulder as he thrust deeper, trailing kisses along his collarbone. Her breath sharpened "Lee. I'm gonna." 

"Do it." He panted against her cheek. "Do it." She gave a choked sob, threw her head back and came. Head throw back, mouth open, eyes in the back of her head as she shook hard with her climax. So enraptured by the sight of her, it almost surprised him when came as well. Body tensing, he blacked out. He came to panting, lying on top of her, could feel her hands running lightly over his back and scalp. "You okay?" he asked softly and felt her hum rattle his cheek slightly.

They lay there in silence for a long while, long enough for the sun to creep back down and for the sweat to cool. They dozed like that, still locked together, still close. Both taking comfort in the other. The silence was only broken by a cellphone. "It's yours." was muttered sleepily against his head. "Hn." He grunted back, it was Barneys ringtone. He shifted up, pulling out gently and tied the condom off, before tossing into the can beside the bed. The ringing stopped. He looked toward the end of the bed, searching for his jeans. "Jeans in the wash." can the muffled reply to his unasked question. He looked back to find that Sam had rolled onto her stomach and buried her face in his pillow. "Phone in the nightstand." Well. He leaned back, pulling the covers up to her shoulders and reached into the nightstand. There, next to the condoms and a digital camera, his blackberry had started to ring again.

"Yeah." He shifted back to rest against the headboard, placing a hand on Sam's back. "Where you at?" Barney's deep voice rumbled out of the phone making the tiny speaker crackle slightly. "Home." he muttered absentmindedly toying with a lock on brown hair, using it to trace random patterns over her freckle spotted shoulders. "I was just there. Your apartment's empty." "Never said I was at the apartment." He didn't know why he still had it, he spent all his time here now. It was silent a long moment. "Meet at Tools tomorrow at 3." He gave a distracted hum of acknowledgement. Sam rolled over with a contented hum and snuggled deeper into his side, cutting of what ever Barney was going to say next. "What was that?" Lee asked. "Never mind. Just be there." There was a sharp click as Barney hung up. Lee let his phone drop to the floor with a soft thump and turned more into Sam's body, letting the smooth rhythm of her breathing lull him to sleep.


	2. Let it Snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changed some things at the end of last chapter so if your still following this after so long then just go back and read the last paragraph. It was all that changed.

 

Barney pause as he heard the sound of a car engine pull up to the front and stop. He glanced at the clock to his far left. 11:45 ticked away at him. Far to early for any of the guys to be here. He sat down the wench he'd been using ad unclipped his gun holster as he made his way thru the garage to Tool's shop. Tool himself had stood from his seat in the kitchen, palming a blade in his hand. It was probably unnecessary, the possibility of someone attacking them here was very low. But Tool's shop was to out of the way for someone to come out for a tattoo this late in the year. They both tensed as the crunch of snow underfoot came closer. What stepped thru was _not_ what they were expecting.

The woman who stepped thru didn't look like someone who belonged on there side of town, much less a tattoo shop. A burgundy, knee length,  double button coat wrapped around the small, but curvy frame. Her black boot clad feet kick off access snow outside the door frame before she shut the door sharply behind her. Turning she removed the scarf from her face and neck. Chocolate brown hair tumbled down her back, shaking slightly as she ran a gloved hand thru it. Hazel eyes framed by thick lashes gazed up at them as full, flushed lips broke into a small smile. "Hello" she greeted, folding her scarf over her arm.

Barney blinked. Beside him Tool shifted slightly, feeling just as thrown as Barney did. He cleared his throat lightly preparing to ask if she was lost, because there was no way in hell she actually  _ment_   to be here, not looking like that, when the door opened again. Lee Christmas stepped thru, cursing lightly at the wind trying its hardest to yank the door from him. He turned to face them, pulling of his hat has he came to a stop beside the woman. She was laughing softly at him, the sound creeping to the very edges of the room. "I told you to grab a thicker coat" She stated between laughter as he continued to grumble about the cold weather. "I didn't think I had one at your place." He retorted and it was then Barney realized that Lee was still wearing the cloths that he'd left the plane in yesterday. "There was one in the hall closet." She was brushing lose snow off his shoulders as she spoke. "Your gray one." Lee paused in the act of brushing snow off his arm. "The gray one?" She nodded as she worked on his back. He made a small nose and shrugged his shoulders. "I'd wondered where that'd gone." They finished up as Lee gave one last shake of his shoulders. He threw an arm around her waist as they made there way closer to Barney and Tool.

"Christmas." Tool greeted with a tilt of the hat not taking his eyes of the woman under his arm. "Who's your friend?" Barney asks never one for beating around the bush .... or subtlety. Lee straights slightly at Barney's tone. "This is Sam." He gestures in there direction. "Sam this is Barney Ross and Tool." She gave them another smile and extended a hand out to them. "It nice to meet you." She didn't squeeze didn't pump heavily, just an easy firm handshake. "Ma'am." He nodded at her shooting another glance at Lee. "My Lady." Tool gave a faint little bow and kissed the back of her hand. Lee made a noise of exasperation as she smiled. "Would you like something to drink." Tool asked her. Barney was positive all they had was tap water and beer, but knowing Tool he probably had something stashed for when he had girls over. "No thank you." She gave an apologetic smile to him, like she was truly going to miss no getting the Tool experience. "I just came to drop Lee off. Someone forget their bike." She gave a small smirk in Lee's direction. "Oi!" He gave her a small glare. "I didn't forget nothing. I know exactly where my bike is." She just made a faint noise of amusement and turned back to Tool. "I've got to go and get groceries anyway, now that Lee's back."

They had a few more minutes of idol conversation before she was wrapped back up in her scarf and out the door leaving only with a kiss on the cheek from Lee. Silence ensued until the sounds of her car leaving finally faded with distance. Barney and Tool traded a look before Tool went back into the Kitchen. This was not a conversation he wanted to be near. "So." Barney leaned back against on of the support beams. "When were going to tell me about her?" Lee shot him a dark look. "When it became relevant for you to know." Showing that he hadn't forgot how there last conversation about relationships had gone. Then again that had been a very memorable discussion. The events leading up to it even more so. "Does she know?" Lee gave a none communal shrug. "Not exactly." Which could have ment anything. "Lee. Does she know?" Lee was quiet for a long moment. "I haven't told her exactly what I do but.....I tell her when I leave, how long I'll b gone, and after the mission I go to her so." He drifted off into silence once more. "It's not like with." He cut himself off before he could say her name. They all remembered how he and Lacy had ended. They had been engaged when he'd told her what he really did for a living. She'd been horrified, calling him a murderer and flinging the ring back in his face. He'd been benched from the next three missions after that. Barney to worried about his mental state to let him near any blade or bullet. He knew that was what was on Barneys mind now. The downward spiral he'd landed in after there breakup. This interrogation now was his way of trying to keep Lee safe, even if Lee would hate him for it.

"She's." He paused again trying put into words just what Sam was." She's different." Different from Lucy, different from the guys, different then anyone he'd meet in his life. "Different." Barney echoed, disbelief coloring his voice. Lee thought back to the first time he'd gone to her after a mission, when blood still stained his skin and gun shots still rang in his ears. How she'd opened the door to him, lead him into the house with gentle hands. How she'd helped him into the shower and doctored his wounds afterward before curling into him in bed, whispering words of comfort to him as he'd drifted into an uneasy sleep. How she'd been there for his nightmares, waking with his chocked of screams to run steady hands over his skin and murmur reassurances of his safety. How when morning came and brought with it his clarity, she hadn't asked any questions, hadn't demanded any answers. Just made him breakfast and spoke of mundane things. She'd spoke of her students and her sister, the weather and things she'd done while he was away. When he left she gave him a kiss and asked if he was still up for there usual date night that Friday. He'd returned to her ever since and not once did she ever turn him away. "Yeah. Different."


	3. I see things as the are, not as they're shown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finally found my muse again and figured out where I wanted to go with this. It's amazing what sitting in a hospital for 4 days will do for writers block. This is going to be a crossover will a couple different things, but mostly in squeals or one-shots after I finish this story. However! I will be adding Criminal Minds to this story at some point. That means that I'm taking creative license here and moving the set of Expendables from New Orleans to Virginia.
> 
> *EDIT* This chapter was shit, no excuses other then I tried to force it and it flopped, hard. So I scrapped most of it and started over.

* * *

Lee looked around the room at the people he shared it with. Barney and John where in the corner, most likely going over there last mission. Gunner, Caesar, Thorn and Mars were going over the equipment and drooling over the new toys that had came in while they were gone. Tool and Luna were over by the tattoo station most likely going over the latest tattoo design she'd wanted. Galgo was flitting between groups but mostly staying close to Barney. Toll and Doc were holding a folder between them and making notations in it. He was standing in the kitchenette with a beer. Lee looked around at his team, thinking of how they'd grown since the Stonebanks fiasco. They'd had truly become a team again. The kids fitting in well, Galgo and Doc finding their nitch within the team dynamic. They trusted each other, he trusted them. They were family now, all of them. That made it easy to reply to the text Sam just shot him.

_'I've got your set of keys. Where do you want me to put them?'_

He thumbed over the reply button lightly, took another glance around the room before sending _'Bring them over to Tools'_

 _'Ive got Littles.'_ Was shot back. Lee frowned slightly. Just Sam would be fine, she'd already meet Barney and Tool, but the Littles were another story.

_'I'll meet you outside.'_

* * *

Barney glanced up when he heard the car engine cut off, having recognized it from last December.  Out of the corner of his eye he saw the rest of his team shift slightly, putting themselves in better positions for what may come. Tool was the only one who didn't reach for a weapon, but he did share a look with Barney, He recognized the engine as well. Lee made his way out the door, holding his beer in one hand and a fresh water bottle in the other. The younger of there team exchanged curious glances and shot for the store front windows. The original members followed shortly, but with a nervous air about them, obviously remembering Lacy, and the resulting fall out.

"Damn!" Mars exclaimed when he laid eyes upon the car that'd pulled up. Understandable, as the car was a sharp, slick silver Nissan Skyline. Geometric designs in blue, green and dark purple covered the hood and crept down the sides. The engine spoke of something far bigger then what was sitting in the street, so a custom engine was a given. Mars and Thorn dove into a rapid discussion of the beauty of the car, dragging a reluctant John in with them. Luna gave them an amused look, before peering back out the window.

Suddenly she gave a low whistle. "If you think the cars pretty, look at what just stepped out." The woman who stepped out wasn't what they'd expected. The rest of the team crowded closer around the window at her revel.  Long dark chocolate hair was pulled into a messy braid that rested over her shoulder, a long sleeveless shirt flowed loosely over her frame almost covering the jean short-shorts she had one. Silver, ankle strap sandals completed the look of and uptown girl, something that had never been seen in there neck of the woods. A bright smile slide on her face as Lee approached her. Handing over the water, he drew her into a tight hug, prompting her to bring lightly tanned arms around him in return.

"Who is that?" Doc mused, appreciation heavy in his voice. "I didn't think Lee had a girl." He looked over at Barney for conformation, almost missing the worry that flashed thru his gaze. Doc eyes narrowed lightly at that, he didn't know the whole story, but he did know that Lee had had a girl at one time, but it hadn't ended well. It was something none really talked about, the youngsters didn't even know about it.

"He's know her about a year." Tool spoke up. "She came around once last Christmas."

"Whoa, What?!" Caesar cut in. "How come we never heard about it?"

"He didn't bring her up again." Barney rumbled, not sounding all to pleased. They originals knew why, he'd probably hoped that since Lee didn't talk about her that they'd parted ways.

"There goes that dream." Toll muttered lowly from the back. It wasn't that they didn't want there team mate happy, but Lee gave everything of himself in relationships. And when he and Lacy broke, he'd spiraled faster then Gunner had on drugs. The idea that it might happen again wasn't something they wanted to bring up. Galgo look around at them, once again seeing more most would, before glancing back to the window. Lee and his friend where around to the passenger side of car, peering down at something in the seat there. He gave a smile as he turned back to Barney. "It will be." Was all he said, before he moved from the window, back to the table in the far corner. Barney gave a heavy sigh, before he turned away as well. "Maybe."

 

 


	4. Love is a burning flame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm setting this in 2014 which would make Jack 9 (Born in 2005) and Henry 6 (2008)

Lee swept Sam up in hug the moment he was close enough. It'd been far to long since he'd last held her. He felt her arms come around him , one hand resting against the back of his shirt, the other coming up to run her nails lightly over the back of his head. He breathed deep, burying his face in her hair, smelling the shampoo she used that morning. Underneath that was the small of snicker doddles, baby formal, gun oil and the rich scent that was purely Sam. He could stay here for days, bathing in her scent like it was the fountain of youth. She gave him another squeeze, before drawing back, leaning up she kissed him once, twice, three times before he bent after her for a longer taste of her. She'd just opened her mouth against his when a little voice yelled, "Ewwwwwwwww!" He felt her grin against his lips before she pulled back. "Jack," She sing-songed, "DO you do this to your Father?" A head popped out the driver side window "Daddy doesn't do that." He stated with the confidence only a child could have. She gave a snort "Sure he doesn't" She gave him another  short kiss, before drawing back to say, "There's someone else who'd like to see you." He felt a grin creep across his face as she took his hand and lead him around the passenger side of her car. Opening the door, she moved the seat forward so he could reach the back then moved away.

Snug in the back seat sat a child's car seat, safely tucked in the car seat was a sleeping baby. Small tuffs of curly black hair sprang in all directions around the babes head, soft lashes rested on tawny cheeks as the babe slept fast in his seat. A light blue onesie with a boat on the front was his only covering, the waves moving with each breath he took. Lee watched the boy sleep for a moment, taking in his features, counting his breaths out to of habit. He reached out, picking up the blanket that had fallen into the floor and tucked it around the babe gently. He brushed his hand over the boys head softly, before backing out of the car.

Sam was leaning against the car beside him, watching him with soft eyes. He leaned over and gave her a soft, slow kiss letting his lips linger against hers. Resting his head against hers, he breathed her in, letting the sound around fade. Sunshine. Sunshine, chocolate cookies, and baby milk. She smelled like home. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and pulled back to look down at her. "How is he?" His voice was soft, meant for her ears alone. She gave him a strained smile back. "That good huh?" She let out bitter chuckle and leaned forward to rest her head on his chest.

"Well, the skin sores are almost gone," she shifted as he brought and arm around her. "He's awake more often now and the doctor says that the iron supplement is  helping." She felt his arm tighten as she whispered "he's still not eating enough." Her arms shot up to wrap around him, gripping tightly to the back of his shirt. "Renato's up his daily intake by 2oz but that still only puts him at 10-12ozs a day. He's just shy of 6 months, Lee. He can't live on that." She felt tears well up and fought them back, tears wouldn't help her. "The doctor says that if he hasn't gained weight on the 6th month mark, he'll have to admit him." Lee ran a hand over her head, listening intently as her voice shook. She snorted as she pulled back from him "I guess" she paused wiping away a few tears that had slipped down her cheeks. "I guess  its obvious now that he wouldn't have lasted much longer with them." She drew her hands over her face and let out a deep sigh. Lee drew her back to him and they stood together for a long moment, each taking comfort in the other.

"So, does that mean the papers have gone through?" He asked after a moment. She snorted again, her breath running sharply across his neck. "I've filed them, but its still up in the air if they'll give me permanent custody. I mean I raised his mother and look how well that turned out." He frowned down at her. "But you only had Aurora till she was 8, before they awarded custody back to her mother." She nodded, remembering that fall out of _that_ phone call. "But I took her home from the hospital, I wrote down her name on the damn birth certificate and I had her for her formative years." She gave a shrug, "The fact that she took more after her birth mother then me is a telling sign to the court system." He was frowning again so she leaned up and gave him another kiss. "I've done all I can, now its just a waiting game."

Lee gave her another hard squeeze, long and hard before pulling back to shut the car door. "It'll be fine." he pressed kiss to her cheek, "Its not like he can go back." She snorted again, muttering something under her breath as he pulled away. "Key?" She held a small silver one out to him. "You remember how to get there?" She asked. "Beside The Market right?" she nodded as they walked back to the drivers side. "The crew have moved all the boxes and the moving company delivered the last of the furniture this afternoon. Your boxes are in the master, nothings been unpacked yet." Meaning none of her coworkers accidentally stumbled upon any of the weapons he'd packed up. "I'm going to drop the boys off with Garcia then work on the kitchen." He popped her door open for her as she turned to face him. "So, I'll have dinner cooked sometime around 5." she cast a glance to the side. "If you'd like to bring any of your friends" she trailed off with a head tilt and he turned to see the team peaking out the front window, most ducked back out of sight bar Hale and Toll who grinned and gave him a thumbs up. "they can help move furniture." She gave him another kiss, then slide back in the car. " We'll see." he made a rude gesture back, which only made them laugh. She gave him a smile before she started up the engine, the boys calling out there goodbyes as she drove off.

Lee watched till the taillights turned the corner before turning back to the shop. Hale and Toll had been joined by Thorn and Mars in watching the car drive away. Lee sighed as he made his way back across the street. The Team meeting Sam hadn't been something he'd really wanted to happen, but given that their relationship had made it through to this point it seemed unavoidable. _'Doesn't mean it has to happen all at once.'_ Lee thought as he stepped back through the door way. A little at a time, that was the way to go.


End file.
